comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-11-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The oPad
The phone is by the Salem National bank and, when Fantomex arrives, it starts to ring. Fantomex is dressed all in white, including a mask and trench coat. Only his blue eyes are visible and a bit of skin about them. He moves toward the pay phone without fear or discomfort, moving to answer it. His voice is only a little deep, and very...French, "Bonjour, ami sans visage. Oracle, non? I am Fantomex. You will come to love me." Friendly, isn't he? His tone is playful and easy going. Oracle leans over to the computer. She patches into a few of the cameras to look over the guy. Identity-conscious? Yeah but then again who's Barbara to talk. Plus both of them are probably open books compared to people like the Question. At least he sounds friendly and not adversarial. "Oh I'm sure I will." she says into the phone with the voice modulator changing her voice to the familiar multi-tonal voice of Oracle. "Tres agreable de vous recontrer aussi bien." She pauses and shakes the Nightwing squeaky toy before tossing it back on the table. "So, Fantomex.... interesting name and outfit. If you could, there's a tablet taped just under the payphone. Should be easier to communicate that way and send you data." "Tout le plaisir est pour moi." If you are a guy, boy would he be embarassed later! He then reaches under the metal counter and finds the tablet. He pulls it free. "Very nice. I am surprised the street urchin did not sell it, or you have another drop it off?" Amusement is there, but he boots it up. "We shall switch to this, oui?" Oracle smiles. "My agents are very trustworthy." Then again, would it really matter if she was a guy or girl - the French....y'know. She waits for him to take the tablet, then switches to it. "Yes, plus there's a nice bodega right across the street where you can sit down and relax while talking instead. Plus ..." The phone clicks off and the tablet turns on with the Oracle avatar face, "I'm a little less 'faceless' this way. So, I was supposed to talk to Candi but that seems to have fallen through, so I guess you'll be my new contact. How can I be of service?" Alex may be his best friend, but it is Psylocke he watches if the two walk away together thank you very much. As a result, yes, Fantomex is very much not that kind of Frenchman. The phone is hung up and Fantomex chuckles, "She is a scaredy cat, not very trusting of others. But even without trust, it does not stop me from making friends." He then starts to head for the bodega, an easy stride taking him across the street after he looks both ways before crossing. "No chance of a bluetooth so I do not look as silly speaking to a tablet?" A wink toward the screen. "And I am your new contact for now. I think they are considering handing it over to Shadowcat, but we shall see if we like each other, non? As for service, how about a photo?" Complete and utter flirt too apparently. The voice comes from the tablet as the face looks at you. "Good attitude. I'm hoping eventually you'll be able to trust me even with the anonymity factor. Anonymity can be a superpower after all. It means you can be everywhere and nowhere at the same time." She ties in one of the LexCorp satellites to make sure that her new contact isnt being watched by anyone else. The mutants are paranoid for a reason - there are people who want to kill them after all, and it makes sense to try to make sure her contacts are secure enough to have a heads up in case that happens. She continues, "And there's a bluetooth headset attached to the tablet you can slide out from the bottom. If you don't mind my asking, why the ski mask? It seems to draw more attention to you than away from you." She grins. Okay this guy's a little more fun. Sort of like when she talks to Ted Kord. And no she has never cyber-"done it" with Ted despite what Dinah and Helena keep saying. "I'll think about photos, not that you'd know if it was me or not anyway. The wonders of the internet, right? But seriously, Candi had left the post on a website which meant you guys wanted to contact me for some information, so the sooner you can let me know, the sooner I can start finding what you need. Fantomex does just that, and fits it to his ear, "This is very nice." He then laughs, "And why not? It draws only as much attention as I wish." He walks into the shop with confidence, and Oracle can hear him confidently order a coffee, and completely flirts with the waitress too! He then moves to take a seat, and waits for his coffee. He speaks into the earpiece he slipped beneath his mask earlier, setting the tablet down before him on the table. "Were you provided the information on the good doctor?" Sarcasm. There is a tinge of honest hatred in that tone...and something dangerous sounding. He is silent a moment as the coffee is set down, and then...before the waitress was looking at him wistfully..and the next moment if you are hacking the store cameras...they don't seem to notice him there as he lifts his mask part way up to about the bridge of his nose so he can sip at the coffee cup. "And as for not recognizing you, you would not know me without my mask," he sayas with humor. "Does not mean we cannot share 'interesting' photos, especially if you are adorable. I love American and British girls." Oracle watches Fantomex with a bit of amusement via the various cameras she has on him, including the tablet cam. Sheesh, why does she always wind up liking the incorrigible flirts. Dangit she's sorta liking this guy too. She shrugs a bit and mentions, "You'd think a white ski mask would be something people would take notice of, unless you have some sort of mutant power to deal with that." She considers that. It would make sense. A type of obfuscation power maybe. Like Bruce, but genetic. Oh, he'd love that. As much as he ever 'loves' anything. She adds, "You know, I might be French." She then adds, "Though Candi does seem to think I'm a 300 pound guy in his mother's basement named Bubba who does this in between sexting." She then decides to get back to business instead of the joking and chatting. The Oracle avatar then switches to a picture of Dr. Sebastion Gilberti - a white-haired, goatee'ed man. "Dr. Sebastion Gilberti. Working on a top secret program for Presidential candidate Senator Kelly." She pulls up another few pages. "Something called Operation Zero Tolerance.... apparently behind the creation of a new type of Sentinel. I'm assuming that's the Sentinel type which attacked your people in Central Park.... wasnt able to get much on it, though what I got was through the Senate Finance Committe's records and Intelligence Committee. Even the most secret things have to be funded. I did also find there's some information that has been locked off by SHIELD, and I've sort of promised some of my associates I wouldnt hack into SHIELD." She pauses, then adds, "Yet." She frowns. "So that ties my hands a bit for now. "I can send to the tablet what I have on some of his lab locations and funding. That would be pretty bad news if this Senator Kelly was to actually get elected President - I was doing some digging on him on an unrelated search and found he has some tie-ins to funding from several strawmen companies in the high tech sectors which might help him to create a whole lot more of those Sentinels." "I have many powers and gifts. A list much too long to go over tonight, perhaps over dinner sometime?" Definitely a big flirt...and Fantomex is curious about Oracle...someone as wary as he is of showing his face. Fantomex then shudders, "Do not put such thoughts in my head, I will cry. Please be a beautiful female. Perhaps a firey red head, or a sultry black haired woman? Perhaps a playful blonde?" Note, red head was first, how nice is that? But he is then taken back to concentrating as he sips at his coffee. The cameras do not give a clear photo of his jaw line sadly...but he has a smooth face at least, so it seems. "I am sure you would not be the first or the last to hack SHIELD. Though there are much more dangerous organizations for you to play Russian Roluette with mon bonbon." He manages to barely keep a straight face at calling Oracle his sweet. He covers it up with another sip of his coffee. "Operation Zero Tolerance...," they are using the codename of the program shut down. Very bold of the Doctor. "He would not be at one of the labs that Senator Kelly would know of. If so, we would not be the first ones to find him," his voice cold for a moment before he chuckles warmly. "It would be bad to create more." Fantomex then adds, "Dr. McCoy, he had this idea that there was a root command center that could be used to find a way to shut them down." He takes another sip of his coffee and pulls a cell phone out of his pouch. He then sends a text message to someone. Only then does he say, "I will see about getting him in contact with you, see if there is a way to track it. I suspect I should gather some others and throw a party for our dear beloved Senator." A very cold promise that one...mood swings? Perhaps. Or just great at sarcasm. "There is still much you do not know to my understanding, but little by little, you are trusted with more. I wonder though...what motivates you to remain loyal to us? We have no proof you are pro-mutant at all." He sounds more amused than threatened in the least. Finally, Fantomex says, "Do send me the information. I do so love blackmailing sadistic bastards. Do you wish for a cut?" Oracle shrugs. "I'm not pro-mutant or anti-mutant. I just see when something is going against justice, and it's the right thing to do to get in there and help. And information is how I help. But just for your piece of mind, my best friend is a metahuman, and for all you know, I might be a metahuman, and you don't know whether I am loyal to you or not. I'm loyal to doing the right thing, and that's all. But I've had time running operations for the Justice League, in case you've heard of the group - also a group with quite a few metahumans in it. Frankly, I don't see much difference between humans without a meta or X gene, mutants, and metahumans - they're all humans and can do good or bad. If you're good, I'm your ally. And your friend. If you're bad... well... you can just reason that out. But I've done enough research on the Institute to have a good hunch that you're some of the good guys, with extremely bad P.R." She is about to send the information then gets a confused look and asks, "A cut of what? If you mean money, don't bother cutting me in, but feel free to donate a portion to the Gotham City Underprivileged Children's Foundation, the San Francisco Resconstruction Group for the Homeless, the Metropolis Food Delivery Service, and the North Shore Animal League." She thinks to herself, that should make Karen, Kara... maybe even Selina... a bit happy. "I'm sure my very bad PR does not help," Fantomex says with humor. "I am a thief after all." And a trained assassin; skills he puts to use for the betterment of the world. "You really spread out the cities, do you not?" He already has them memorized however. "We shall see how it goes then, politics is where there is much money laundaring, so I should be able to get ahold of something of interest." He hrms thoughtfully. "So many heroic teams however. I have only been associated with the X-Men, and this is the first time I have had to deal with children. It was very annoying at first, I did not care for them at all. However, they seem to grow on you. I am believe I am coming to actually like the company of some of my students." A flirt...but not a family man...but apparently the school is having an influence on him. "That reminds me, women's clothes...not for myself obviously, though I'm sure I'd look delightful." There is that oddball humor again, as Fantomex chuckles, finishing off his coffee before he lowers the mask back into place. "For a teenager in the institute, I am trying to get her more comfortable with her body. She is a cute thing, with lovely wings. Alas, too young and inexperienced for me." Yep, no shame there. "Still, the revealing clothes are difficult for her to handle, but she needs something to accomodate the winter as well, but let her wings free. I thought of just putting slits in a jacket...but how much would that weigh against the wings? Perhaps you have potential research information that could assist me in this dilemma? I rather not have to ask Angel about women's clothes, that could prove to be an awkward conversation." He is a man with large, white wings, and a member of the X-Men. Oracle shrugs a bit, then the Avatar says on the screen, "The world is a big place - lots of people in need." She listens as Fantomex talks about his views on children. "Some of them handled themselves rather well in the Park." She thinks about how so the Bat Family is basically composed of children who mostly have not had real normal childhoods - herself and Tim being the notable exceptions. Dick and Bruce - orphans. Sure she's an orphan too technically, but her uncle then adopted her so she never felt like an orphan. Stephanie and Cassandra - their fathers were criminals. Same with Proxy. She continues, "At least they have a place they can sometimes be children, I hope? In between crises at least." "I know a few people with wings - though they pretty much wear them proudly as a sign of their birthright." She thinks. "I'll see if I can find someone who can help you on that problem. Generally people don't come to me for fashion tips though." "Yes, they have their little dramas...boys, clothes, woe is me...their lives are very good, but they have difficulty seeing that." Fantomex apparently did not have a normal childhood himself. "Are you unfashionable?" His tone is teasing once more. "I will keep looking as well." He taps his gloved tips against the table, and then pulls out some cash to leave on the table. "I hope you do not mind that I take the tablet for future use to contact you, non?" The Oracle face is replaced by a woman in a mumu, "Well I'm not this bad." then to a yokel toothless hillbilly in overalls "or this bad..." Back to the Oracle Avatar. "Or maybe I am. I just know I'm not a fashionplate." She grins. Yeah, he's fun. Definitely fun. The Oracle face is replaced with a thumbs up sign, then back to the Oracle face. "Definitely keep the tablet. It's untraceable and I keep an active watch on it in case you need more help in the future." Fantomex makes a sound in the back of his throat, "Thank goodness, since I asked you out on a date, did I non?" He then smirks beneath his mask, "I believe I can handle a tablet and figure out if it is traceable or not. I do know how to live off-grid if required." Bragging? Perhaps a little bit. "But it is nice to think I have a way to contact you for flirtation. And perhaps one day you will accept that date, I can take you to Paris, I know some beautiful places there. Or many other places all around the world. It would not take long to get there, as I have my own private ways." Mysterious! Oracle rolls her eyes a bit, grinning, and says into the microphone, "Yeah... we can go dancing on the Riviera or something, I'm sure." She pauses, and then reaches for the Nightwing doll and turns it around the other way so plushie-Dick is not looking at her all forlornly with those raggedy button-eyes at the flirting. "Well, I'd definitely like to get to know you, and other mutants, a lot better, especially as friends." She looks around at the clock. Dangit, Dinah will probably be around soon and they're going out to dinner at the chinese place down the street. She looks back at the computer system. "I'm going to have to go now for a bit, but remember - you need anything, you can contact me with the tablet. Is there something I can call you other than Fantomex, or do you just prefer the codename?" "I do enjoy dancing with the right partners," Fantomex teases right back. "And I am also known as Jean-Phillipe," but no surname is provided. "Though I suppose the kindness will not be so whole-heartedly returned? Or shall I be a very lucky man?" He talks with his hands now that he isn't holding a coffee mug or the tablet. Oracle smiles. "Maybe one day. Talk to you later, Jean-Philippe." And then the Oracle Avatar face goes away and the tablet shuts off.